Repayment
by NextNewAge
Summary: Years after the defeat of Emrakul, Liliana has claimed herself as Queen of Innistrad. But even being a queen gets boring after a bit. But when an old friend shows up, Liliana instantly hatches a plan. (This was a test story to see how well I can use Magic the Gathering. I hope I did ok.)


It's been weeks since Emrakul's defeat. The Planeswalkers have went their separate ways since then. Well… all but Liliana Vess. She remained. This plane was perfect for her. Dark. Gloomy. Full of corpses. It was a necromancer's dream plane. In Innistrad… she was the Queen. And with the realms angelic protector gone, someone had to keep the peace. Bit even she had to admit, it was quite boring just sitting around as her zombies felt with what was left of the Eldrazi.

"Hm… maybe I'll-"

Her outspoken thought was suddenly cut off by an explosion just outside her castle. She groans and stands up from her throne.

"If a zombie blew up the kitchen again, I may change my profession."

She walks over to her window and looks down. A wide smile creeps across her purple lips. Her kitchen was fine, but her zombies… well they were burning up. And in the middle of the scorched undead, looking up at the necromancer, was Liliana's new favorite Planeswalker. Chandra.

Liliana smiles joyously and leans on the edge of her window. "Is this the part where you burst through the doors and rescue the princess?"

Chandra smirks and holds up her hand, wrapping it with flames. "It can be arranged."

Liliana laughs and waves her hands. "No need for property damage. Come in. I was getting increasingly bored."

The pyromancer nods. "There is something I need to speak to you about." She looks down as the large doors open up for her. With one last glance up at Vess, she quietly walks in.

Liliana met her at the top of the large staircase that led to her room. Chandra stayed at the bottom, looking up.

"What's troubling you, Little Flame~?"

"I never did thank you properly for saving my ass from the Eldrazi."

Liliana laughs and places a finger on her chin. "Oh I see now~ Want to thank me… or repay me?"

"A simple thanks doesn't seem equal to saving my life."

Liliana claps her hands, beaming happily. "Wonderful news! Come, let us talk over some tea."

Chandra nods and starts up the stairs. She stops half way as Liliana turns around and glances deviously at her. Chandra, for the first time in a long time, felt something stir inside her belly. The pyromancer brushed the feeling aside and continued behind the other woman.

After a minute or two longer, the reaches Liliana's room. The pale skinned woman was over to a large wooden chair and sits down. She motions to the chair opposite of hers.

"Let's talk business, shall we?"

Chandra nods and sits down. Just before the tan-skinned woman could speak, Liliana holds up her hand.

"Hold that thought. I forgot about something."

Chandra nods and sits back as the new member of Gatewatch stands up and walks into a neighboring room. After a few minutes, a voice spoke out.

"You can speak now."

Chandra looks over at the voice and gasps sharply. It was Liliana alright, but she was only wearing her crown.

"Oh Chandra~ Is that what you think?"

For a bit, the pyromancer was confused. Then she noticed that her hair was on fire. She quickly tones down her magic and looks away, blushing heavily. For the fire mage, it was incredibly hard to hide her stronger emotions.

"Why are you naked?"

"My house, my rules." She walks over to her chair and sits back down. "Now… what did you want to repay me with?"

Chandra rubs her face a bit, unknowing as her hair relights itself. "Um… wow. I don't know. Didn't think I'd get this far."

Innistrad's queen smiles and leans forward. "I think I get you now~" She stands up and walks over to her friend. She sits down on Chandra's lap, taking note on how tightly the other woman gripped her chair. "You're hot-headed and rough. You probably enjoy games that get dirty. But underneath all that power and courage, there's a little girl who's begging for attention."

Chandra gulps and looks away. The heat of her hair was increasing by the second. But Liliana continues. "A little girl, despite what you say, wants to be touched. To be loved." The necromancer leans down and softly kisses Chandra's neck. "You enjoy it when enemies tremble at your power, but I'm willing to bet that you'd love it of I take away that power… for a little bit."

With a snap of her fingers, enchanted cuffs snap around Chandra's wrists, neck, and ankles. She let's out a yelp of surprise and tries to move, only to find herself bound.

"Liliana… what are you doing…"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm taking my payment~" She coos as she gently cups Chandra's chin and slowly turning her head. "Trust me, you're going to live this."

Before any words of resistance could be spoken, Liliana leans down and presses her lips against the pyromancer's. Chandra gasps out in surprise, opening her mouth for Liliana's tongue. For a few seconds, Chandra resisted, but Liliana could soon feel the woman beneath her calm and start to relax. The pale woman smiles and slides her hands along the darker skinned woman's arms. "Let's head to the bed." She stands up and starts to walk to her bedroom.

Chandra quickly stood up and starts to follow the woman. She squeaks in surprise and looks down. "I am not moving myself! What did you do to me?"

Liliana laughs and looks back. "A simple obedience spell. It'll wear off in an hour or two." She smirks and walks into her room, leaving the blushing Planeswalker in the hallway, but only until the spell forces Chandra to walk into the room.

The younger woman entered just as Liliana was climbing onto the bed, dragging a riding crop with her. "Close the door."

Chandra nods and grabs the handle, pushing the door closed.

"Undress and come here." Liliana orders as she sits on the edge of the bed. She mutters a few spells that will allow her to counter the intense heat coming from her temporary pet.

Chandra gulps as her hands start to undo her suit and toss each piece of clothing aside. Once she was completely naked, the pyromancer sheepishly walks over to Liliana.

The necromancer smiles softly and suddenly presses the end of the small whip against the other woman's lower lips before pulling it away. "As wet as a drenched sailor. Bad girl~ You know what bad girls get, dear Chandra?"

The embarrassed girl shakes her head and Liliana smiles. She reaches up and grabs a handful of Chandra's burning hair, yanking her down so she was bent over Liliana's lap. "They get punished."

Without a second more of hesitation, Liliana brings the whip down against Chandra's ass, over and over and over. The sound of leather hitting flesh echoed through the castle and, just blow it, was the sounds of gasps of pain and pleasure.

"I-Im sorry Liliana!"

The necromancer suddenly whips the girl's thigh. "Silence pet. You speak only if spoken to. And you will address me as 'Mistress' or 'Your Majesty'. Do I make myself clear?"

Chandra snaps her mouth shut and nods rapidly as Liliana continues to abuse her rear and the back of her thighs. "Y-Yes, Your Majesty!"

For the next 5 minutes, the cracking of Liliana's whip and the sound of Chandra softly squealing where the only things heard in the castle. But when Liliana grew tired of whipping the poor girl, she lets go of the pyromancer and lets Chandra collapse onto the floor, panting heavily. She chuckles and spreads her legs a bit as she looked upon her friend. "On your knees my pet. Pleasure your mistress~"

Chandra weakly pushes herself onto her hands and knees and crawls over to the dominate necromancer. She stops between Liliana's legs and sits up. She leans in close to the woman's glistening sex and softly blows on it. Liliana gasps from the warmth and groans. "W-Wow!" She slides her magic-protected hand through Chandra's flaming hair. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

Chandra smiles at the praise and looks up. "I dunno, Mistress. It just came to me."

Liliana nods and motions back down. "Well it was a good idea. Resume your task." Chandra nods and redirects her attention back at the older woman's warmed sex. She breathes a bit more on the sensitive flesh before sliding her tongue against the folds. Liliana groans in pleasure from the heat and lays back along the bed. Chandra reaches up and wraps her arms around her mistress's legs, using her strength to pull the woman closer.

Liliana squirms from pleasure and grips the sheets of her bed. Her breathing picks up as Chandra's heated tongue drags against her pale body. "Oh gods above! Fuck Chandra!"

The pyromancer looks up at her mistress from between her legs and smiles. She pushes her lips against the older woman's slit and slides her tongue into the necromancers drooling sex.

The tattoos on Liliana's body suddenly glow bright purple and her eyes go wide. She lets out a blissful scream as her orgasm hits, soaking Chandra's tongue and mouth with her sweet nectar.

Liliana looks down, past her breasts, at the pyromancer between her legs. Chandra smiles back and licks her lips clean of the sweet juices. Liliana laughs and holds out her hands. "Come."

Chandra nods and climbs onto the bed. Liliana quickly casts some spells to help her room survive future events. She wraps her arms around Chandra's neck and kisses her softly. "Told you you'd enjoy it."

Chandra kisses the woman back and chuckles. "Indeed I did." She pauses for a bit and smiles. "I think I'll stay in this plane for a while…"

Liliana laughs and rolls the two over, so the necromancer was on top. "Good. Because I still have plans for you~"

To be continued?


End file.
